The New Year
by Dreamerfrvrp3
Summary: A homesick Zoe, rings in the New Year with her newly minted boyfriend in a special way.


**Summary: **A homesick Zoe, rings in the New Year in a special way.**  
**

**Author's Note:** I'm back! I wrote this little one-shot today and I'll be running into my living room to watch the ball drop in minutes. Any mistakes are my own! This is kinda set after my fic 'Stubborn Love' or at least in that 'verse. Also I made up that thing about pecans, hopefully it doesn't offend anyone! I hope you enjoy it. Happy New Year Everyone!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hart of Dixie.

**The New Year**

Zoe scrolled through her Facebook page, a slight frown marring her face. Among pictures of engagement rings and Christmas presents, her news feed was littered with New Year's Eve countdowns. Her second year in Bluebell and despite the insanity of New Year's in Times Square and her annoyance of tourists everywhere, she missed her hometown. There is nothing like celebrating the last night of the year in New York City. Not to mention all of the strange cases she'd receive working a rotation in the ER. She sighed into her carton of peppermint stick gelato, from one of her favorite places in Manhattan, which was included her mother's Christmas care package couldn't cheer her up.

The front door of her carriage house slammed shut with a grunt. Her newly minted boyfriend deposited an armful of logs by the fireplace. Grinning, he kicked off his shoes and tossed his coat aside, dropping next to Zoe on her couch. "Haven't you been starin' at that same old screen for a half an hour now?"

She stuck out her bottom lip, "Maybe."

He tucked her feet on his lap, slowly kneading his hand against them. "What's up doc?"

"Nothing," rolling her eyes at the joke that got old, fast. He gave her a look. "Okay. I miss New York. I mean Bluebell is my home now but New York was my home for such a long time and I miss it, especially with the holidays. After years of begging and watching the ball drop on television, my parents took a break from all of the parties and surgeries when I was six. We spent most of New Year's Eve bundled up eating snacks we hid in our pockets and waiting for the ball drop. It was one of those moments during my childhood where I remember us all being so happy together."

"Didn't your momma ask you to come back with her?" he rubbed his forehead. He wanted to make Zoe feel better but he was new to all of this.

Zoe shrugged, "She did but I have responsibilities here. I don't know maybe as much as I miss New York part of me knows that I don't really belong there anymore."

"Ya know we could head to Mobile…they drop a giant pecan piñata filled with the nut at midnight. It is a sight to see," he told her, smiling. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. "New Year's will be memorable."

Zoe flipped on the hall light, hanging her puffy, winter coat on the hook. Just when she finally started to adjust to the weather in Bluebell, it would throw curveballs at her with winter weather rivaling that of New York. After kicking off her heels she noticed the bright pieces of paper littering the floor. "I've been attacked by a confetti monster," she muttered to herself.

In her living room, the confetti perpetrator was hanging up a white sheet on the wall opposite of her fireplace. Wade looked up, his trademark grin spread across his face. "Happy New Year's Eve, doc."

She couldn't contain the gasp that escaped her lips. "So this is why Rose spent an hour talking to me about her new crush. I mean wow. This is amazing."

Her coffee table was transformed into a buffet filled with mouthwatering appetizers and small cupcakes decorated for the occasions. Two of her flutes sat next to a bucket of champagne on ice. Wade went all out with the cheesy, flashy New Year's decorations. More confetti wishing her a Happy New Year, completed with steamers, banners, and balloons all over her living room. Wade shoved his hands into his pockets, "I know, it looks like a party store threw up in here but… "

Zoe crossed the room, planting a passionate kiss on his lips. She smiled shyly at him. "This is perfect."

He shrugged, "I had some help. Lavon and Rose were more than willin' to lend me a hand. Now sit on down."

Turning on the projector, Wade put Ryan Seacrest's coverage on the big screen. She watched as he fiddled around in her kitchen, bringing her a glass of her favorite wine and a steaming bowl. "I figured it's been a while since you had some of this."

She took a bite of the soupy mixture and rice. Her face scrunched up. "This gumbo…You made me the gumbo for the cook-off. Seriously? I was horrible to you and you stayed up all night to make this for me. You didn't say anything."

He ducked his head and laughed, "It was nothin' and I owed you one."

She kissed him again, this time her hands cradled both sides of his head. Staring him in the eyes, she whispered thank you. The next few hours were spent eating and talking with Wade making jokes about the celebrities performing. At a quarter 'til twelve Wade was standing over Zoe with her coat and blindfold in hand.

Zoe furrowed her brow, "There's more? This was already more than enough plus we are just getting to the good part where the countdown actually begins."

"Hush, woman," Wade shooed her out the door and into his car. He tied the blindfold around her head, ignoring her protests. "Don't worry , doc. It's a short drive. Now no peekin'."

Minutes later, the car was parked and Wade was leading Zoe down a sidewalk. "I hear people," she mumbled suspiciously, her eyes still covered. "Oh my god. You gathered all of the people of Bluebell and you are burning me at the stake in the town square! I really thought everyone was starting to like me, finally. None of the neighborhood kids left any coal on front step this year!"

He shook his head, laughing good-naturedly. "I think all of that champagne and wine has gone to your head."

He slowly untied the material, Zoe gasped again, louder this time. "No way."

The town gathered around the square, everyone was chattering excitedly waiting for the countdown clock to get closer to midnight. She took in the large pole with a glowing ball illuminating the top, Bluebell's very own Times Square New Year's. Wade beamed, "I suggested to Dash that we do our very own Bluebell New Year Celebration and you know how he loves The Big Apple. That and a good show. Half of the town got involved; it was killin' Rose to not be able to tell you all about it. Hell, I'm surprised no one spilled the beans."

"I can't believe you put all of this together," Zoe's eyes watered. She waved enthusiastically at Lavon who was standing next to Dash, holding onto the remote that would drop the ball. She spied Rose chatting with Max, standing among her other school friends. She was so lucky. "You know Wade Kinsella, I think you've been hiding your romantic side from me this entire time. Playing it all cool."

He chuckled, "Like I said earlier, I didn't do this on my own. I'm glad you like it. Bringin' a little bit of home to your new home, I suppose."

Zoe grabbed his hand and held him close as the minute countdown began. Together, they watched as the time shifted to midnight and the Bluebell ball dropped. He dipped Zoe back, pressing his lips against hers as the rest of the town rang in the New Year. He voice husky, "I think 2013 is gonna be a great year, doc."


End file.
